The Secret of the Malfoy Allure
by Little Princezz Everlazt
Summary: James Potter II tidak mengerti mengapa Albus bisa begitu menyukai bocah Malfoy, itu pasti karena sihir, sihir cinta. Dia akan mencari tahu dan menyelamatkan Alby!
1. Chapter 1

The Secret of the Malfoy Allure by Little Princezz Everlazt

Summary: James Potter II tidak mengerti mengapa Albus bisa begitu menyukai bocah Malfoy, itu pasti karena sihir, sihir cinta. Dia akan mencari tahu dan menyelamatkan Alby! AS/SM; HP/DM; JP/OM

A/N: Hello guys, wah it's been a while. Cerita kali ini diterjemahkan dari cerita yang ditulis oleh Mistress of the Spoils dengan judul yang sama. Selamat membaca yah, semoga kalian suka. xD

OoO

Pertama kali James Sirius Potter bertemu dengan Malfoy, dia pikir sangat disayangkan seorang anak perempuan yang cantik harus diberi nama yang bodoh seperti Scorpius. Lagipula Ayah Baptisnya, Paman Ron sudah menceritakan pada mereka tentang Ayah gadis itu dan rasa ketertarikan James padanya langsung hilang. Paman Ron tahu banyak mengenai lingkungan social; keluarga mana yang pantas dia jadikan teman dan mana yang harus dihindari. Ibunya selalu mengatakan padanya untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Paman Ron, bahkan jika Ayahnya cenderung tidak setuju dengannya. Jadi, perkataan Paman Ron adalah norma.

Sayangnya untuk si cantik Scorpius, yang mana dia adalah seorang Malfoy dan oleh karena itu James harus menjaga dirinya sejauh yang ia bisa.

Saat James memasuki kereta ia melihat ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan adiknya tentang sesuatu yang membuat James mendesah. Hal itu bukan berarti ayahnya tidak menyayanginya, tapi Albus selalu pemalu, selalu bersembunyi dan selalu membutuhkan perhatian lebih. James tidak pernah merasa kecewa tentang hal itu. Ia merasa kuat dan diperlukan ketika Al bersama dengannya.

Satu tahun berpisah cukup menyakitkan.

Saat James duduk di kompartemen ia dapat melihat Mr. Malfoy, punggungnya menghadap James, masih terus berbicara dengan putrinya. Scorpius menatap Ayahnya dengan senyum lembut diwajah cantiknya dan Ayahnya kemudian memeluknya lembut. Lalu Mrs. Malfoy, tebak James, juga merangkul putrinya dan menangis sejenak, mencium wajah putrinya.

'Sayang sekali,' pikir james, 'Anak perempuan itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ibunya.'

Beberapa menit kemudian kereta mulai melakukan perjalanannya menuju Hogwarts dan Al, Rose dan Hugo ikut bergabung dengan James di kompartemennya. Saling bertukar cerita musim panas dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan menemui Teddy nanti. James memutuskan untuk bercerita tentang tes perkelahian-dengan-trol yang paman George sarankan, tapi tidak yakin sepupu-sepupu dan adiknya akan mempercayainya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kompartemen mereka terbuka dan disana berdiri Scorpius Malfoy, menatap mereka.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini dengan kalian?" anak perempuan… tidak, anak laki-laki itu bertanya dan James sedikit malu setelah menyadari bahwa anak perempuan pirang yang cantik itu ternyata adalah anak laki-laki pirang yang sangat cantik.

James merona, malu, dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengusir bocah itu ketika adiknya, Alby kecilnya menyengir dan menawarkan tempat untuk Malfoy disampingnya. Scorpius tersenyum dan duduk dengan mereka.

James cemberut.

Lagipula, James tidak perlu khawatir, pamanya Ron sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa semua Malfoy selalu masuk asrama Slytherin sementara semua Potter dan Weasley selalu masuk Gryffindor, jadi mereka akan terpisah dari bocah itu secepatnya saat mereka disortir.

Benar kata paman Ron bahwa semua Malfoy pasti masuk Slytherin…

Sayangnya, begitupun Alby.

James harus meletakan kembali jus labunya saat seluruh Aula Besar terdiam dan adiknya berjalan dengan gembira ke asrama barunya.

Lalu Scorpius mulai bertepuk tangan dan seluruh Slytherin mengikutinya. Albus menyeringai dan duduk disamping Scorpius, melambai pada James dan sebagai kakak yang bertanggung jawab, ia tersenyum dengan canggung dan melambai kembali pada Albus.

Malamnya James menulis surat pada ayahnya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi.  
Tentu Harry Potter bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menhentikan kegilaan ini sebelum hal tersebut semakin meningkat.

Harry membalas pesannya dengan sebuah pesan singkat: 'Aku tidak melihat apapun yang salah, James. Biarkan saja adikmu.'

Pamannya tentu akan membalas sesuatu yang lebih mirip dengan apa yang James pikirkan. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak menulis surat pada pamannya. Senyum gugup adiknya meyakinkannya daripada surat-surat ayahnya.

Lagipula, James tidak perlu menyukai cara Malfoy yang obsesif menempel pada Al kecilnya seperti lem. Nah, Rose suka menunjukkan bahwa Albuslah yang menempel pada Scorpius dan sangat posesif terhadap sahabat barunya itu tapi hal itu sangat konyol! Malfoy pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Alby kecilnya yang polos.

Waktu berlalu tanpa disadari oleh James, dan Scorpius mulai betumbuh, tidak banyak yang berubah. Nampaknya gen Malfoy membuatnya tetap kecil dan langsing, meskipun sedikit maskulin. Setidaknya sekarang sudah cukup jelas bahwa bocah itu adalah anak laki-laki. Putri Slytherin, begitulah mereka memanggilnya.

Albus disisi lain… oh dia bertumbuh seperti rumput, dan saat dia berada pada tahun ketiganya dia sudah lebih tinggi dari James. Pangeran Slytherin sejati. Albus bermain Quidditch, kesusahan pada beberapa kelasnya tapi sukses hampir pada semuanya (tidak diragukan lagi dengan bantuan Malfoy) dan membawa kembali nama baik dan kebanggan bagi Asrama Slytherin yang dulunya rusak.

Harry sangat bangga, dan dia menyatakan perasaan bangganya lewat surat-surat yang sering dikirim pada anak-anaknya. Ginny memiliki pendapatnya sendiri yang menyatakan putranya menjadi seekor ular. Paman Ron sangat membenci hal itu, dia pikir Albus harus disortir ulang.

Sejauh ini, kepala sekolah McGonagall mengabaikan komplain-komplainnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Lalu suatu saat, seorang murid Ravenclaw tahun ketujuh menyentuh bokong Scorpius saat melewatinya, mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang para Malfoy dan bagaimana Yang Mulia Raja Slytherin hanya menginginkan Putri Slytherin.

Mata Scorpius menerawang dan dia mengepalkan tinjunya, tapi dia tidak bergerak.  
James bingung, jika seseorang melakukan hal itu padanya, ia sudah menghantam kepala orang itu ke lantai sampai otaknya hancur. Apa Scorpius begitu penakut?

Murid Ravenclaw lainnya ikut mengejek, dan James merasa kasihan pada anak pirang itu, sendirian, menerima semua kata-kata buruk itu dengan tenang. Tapi ia tidak perlu khawatir, saat Albus muncul beberapa detik kemudian dengan tongkat ditangannya dan tinjunya yang siap untuk menghajar murid yang lebih tua itu sampai pingsan.

"Jangan pernah lagi, kau dengar aku? Jangan PERNAH lagi kau sentuh dia dengan tanganmu yang kotor, dasar brengsek. Kau bahkan tidak pantas untuk MENGHIRUP udara yang sama dengannya, begitupun berbicara dengannya, bajingan," geram Albus dengan marah yang mana mengagetkan James. Mata adiknya melebar dan terlihat marah, wajahnya merah, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Dia siap untuk membunuh.

Dan tiba-tiba Scorpius meletakan tangan kecilnya dibahu Albus dan menggeleng kepalanya.  
"Al, tolong berhenti," bisiknya pelan. "Mereka tidak pantas untuk ini." Al menggeleng kepalanya sejenak sebelum meraih tangan pucat itu dan menarik Malfoy menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Setelah itu, Albus mendapat hukuman selama sebulan penuh.

Tapi tidak ada lagi yang berani mengejek Malfoy.

James juga, tidak dapat melupakan tatapan gila adiknya, bagaimana hanya Malfoy saja yang dapat menenangkannya. Caranya melototi siapapun dan semua orang yang mendekati mereka. Bahkan Lily, saudara mereka sendiri, telah merasakam kemarahan Albus saat dia menghampiri Malfoy.

"Dia tidak dapat membela dirinya," Lily menjelaskan setelah dia duduk dengan kakaknya. "Para Malfoy tidak begitu disukai di sekeliling Inggris, jika Scorpius melakukan sesuatu pada murid lain maka orangtua mereka akan komplain. Salah satu hal bodoh adalah perkelahian antar murid sekolah, yang lainnya adalah bocah Malfoy itu menyerang anak yang polos." Mata hijaunya yang pintar menatap kakaknya sejenak. "Gubernur-gubernur sekolah akan mengeluarkannya bahkan sebelum dia bisa berkedip dan hanya sedikit yang dapat kepala sekolah McGonagall lakukan untuk hal itu."

James mendengus.

Pantas saja dia menempel pada Al, yang mana tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat melawan anak-anak Harry Potter. Hal itu benar jika ular kecil itu bersembunyi di balik adiknya yang polos untuk perlindungan.

James hanya bisa menarik satu kesimpulan dari kelakuan aneh yang adiknya tunjukkan itu.  
Albus merasa kuat dan diperlukan saat berada didekat Scorpius, yang mana tampak seperti gadis malang yang kesulitan. Dia berpikir dia bisa mengangkat dunia jika dia memiliki seseorang seperti itu yang bisa dilindungi. Dan mempertimbangkan wajah si pirang yang manis dan rambut panjangnya. Ya, Albus merasa seperti seorang pahlawan dalam baju perangnya.

James hanya perlu menunggu sampai dongeng untuk menjadi pahlawan bagi Albus berakhir dan ia akan mendapatkan adiknya kembali, pikir James. Itu adalah rencana yang mudah, hanya duduk dan menunggu.

Ya benar, sampai tahun kelimanya… ketika ia menemukan mereka sedang berciuman. Wajah James merona merah padam dan membuka pintu dengan keras untuk menghentikan mereka. Albus hanya menaikan alisnya.

"James," geramnya. "Kami sedang sibuk, kakak."

"Al. Kau… itu…"

"Pacarku, jadi tolong berhentilah menatapnya dan pergi!" geramnya lagi sambil melemparkan bantal ke wajah kakaknya.

Sejak saat itu, Albus mendapat ide bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang homoseksual yang diam-diam mencintai Scorpiusnya, jadi Albus harus menjauhkan mereka sejauh mungkin, yang mana untuk memngancam si pirang itu menjadi hal yang sulit bagi James, sejak adiknya akan selalu datang dan mengancamnya karena, seperti yang dia pikirkan, James sedang menggoda Scorpnya yang berharga.

DIA!

MENGGODA!

SEORANG MALFOY!

TIDAK AKAN!

Dengan wajah merah penuh marah dan tinju yang terkepal. James memutuskan sudah saatnya untuk mengambil jalan lain.

Ia mengirim surat ancaman untuk sumber setan cilik itu. Memberitahu bahwa Scorpius telah menyihir Albus.

James menulis surat pada Mr. Malfoy.

Mr. Malfoy membalas dengan pesan yang elegan, akurat dan informatif…

…pada ayahnya.

Howler yang Harry kirimkan berhasil membuatnya tuli untuk beberapa hari dan dikeluarkan dari tim Quidditch selama sebulan, terima kasih untuk koneksi ayahnya dengan Profesor Longbottom.

Lalu orangtuanya bercerai.

James sangat terluka, ia pikir orangtuanya saling mencintai satu sama lain. Albus hanya mendesah, ia sudah tahu hal itu akan terjadi lewat surat-surat pendek ibunya. Lily merasa lega, tidak seperti kakak-kakaknya, ia sudah melihat ibunya mengejek ayahnya, menyerang ayahnya dengan mantra-mantra. Ayahnya tidak pernah membalas, tapi selalu menatap ibunya dengan tatapan dingin.

Harry pindah ke sebuah apartemen di London, lebih kecil dari rumah mereka, tapi tetap ada tiga kamar kosong, untuk anak-anaknya.

Ginny menggugat Harry untuk sekurang-kurangnya 80 dari hartanya sebagai kompensasi untuk kerusakan pisikal dari pernikahan mereka yang dingin dan tanpa cinta yang dia alami. Harry mendesah dan menjawab bahwa ia tidak akan memberi Ginny uang tersebut karena itu adalah uang dari orangtuanya dan Sirius, dan juga Ginny tidak punya hak untuk itu. Harry juga tidak langsung meloncat ke tempat tidur dengan Michael Corner sesaat ia meninggalkan rumah.

James, Albus dan Lily memutuskan bahwa mereka akan tinggal dengan ayah mereka di London.

Keluarga mereka sudah hancur, jadi James pikir itu mungkin adalah saat paling buruk bagi Albus untuk bersenang-senang dengan Malfoy, yang mana masih tetap pirang, girly dan bodoh dan James membencinya.

Sangat membencinya…

Sungguh membencinya…

Tidak ada alasan mengapa Albus sangat menyukai si pirang itu,

Kecuali… dia tidak benar-benar menyukainya.

James merasa pintu surga terbuka baginya saat ia menyadari hal ini, seolah-olah ia baru saja keluar dari tempat yang gelap. Secepat yang ia bisa James mengunci dirinya dalam perpustakaan, dibalik jubah gaib ayahnya dan masuk ke Bagian Terlarang, dimana ia membaca teks sihir gelap satu per satu, ia akan menemukan mantra cinta yang digunakan bocah bodoh itu pada adiknya dan menghentikannya. Mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan satu tiket ke Azkaban untuk Malfoy.

Benar-benar luar biasa!

Salah satu potret di perpustakaan menaikkan alisnya saat melihat buku-buku melayang, terbuka, halaman berganti halaman dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Mr. Potter?" Tanya potret itu. James menoleh dan menemukan pria tinggi dengan mata gelap dan rambut hitam, yang sedang mencibir padanya.

James melepas jubah gaibnya.

Potret itu tersenyum dengan rasa tidak suka.

"Kau yang paling tua, apa aku benar?" Tanya pria itu. James mengangguk.

"Ya, Sir," jawab James, matanya berpindah pada potongan emas dibawah potret pria itu. "Kepala Sekolah Snape." Jadi, nama adiknya mengikuti nama pria ini. Menarik.

"Dan kau melanggar peraturan-peraturan sekolah dan masuk ke Bagian Terlarang karena…?" tanyanya, masih mencibir.

Mata james menerawang.

"Sir, Malfoy sedang merencanakan sesuatu!" katanya dengan semangat, tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa Kepala Sekolah Snape menepuk-nepuk dahinya dan memutar matanya.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Potter, para Malfoy selalu merencanakan sesuatu," katanya dengan malas.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sir! Bocah itu menyihir adikku dengan mantra cinta! Aku tahu dia melakukannya! Hanya karena dia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya, hmf! Rasakan itu jika dia dikerjai!" Tiba-tiba mata gelap itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan posturnya berubah tegap dan mengancam.

"Mr. Potter," geramnya. "Aku sarankan kau jaga bicaramu sebelum kau menyesalinya nanti…"

"Oh, Severus, kau tahu anak ini benar," kata potret lain yang tidak disadari James sebelumnya. Itu adalah seorang pria tua dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata hijau yang licik.

"Phinneas," geram kepala sekolah Snape. Kepala Sekolah Black menyengir.

"Kau benar, bocah. Malfoy punya mantra spesial pada adikmu, tapi aku takut kau tidak akan menemukan jawaban yang kau cari disana," kata pria tua itu. Mata James melebar.

"Kalau begitu dimana? Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan adikku!" tanyanya. Mata Kepala Sekolah Snape ikut melebar.

"Phinneas, kau tidak serius untuk…"

"Tapi tentu saja!" kata Kepala Sekolah Black. "Anakku, pergilah ke koridor itu, mata tetap tertuju pada lantai. Di salah satu batu ada ukiran rusa dan sebuah lubang kecil, letakan jarimu disitu, dan kau akan menemukan tangga rahasia, kau akan menemukan jawabanmu disana." James mengangguk dan berlari, tidak peduli untuk kembali menggunakan jubahnya.

"Kau brengsek, apa yang kau dapatkan dengan melakukan itu?" Tanya Snape dengan marah.

"Aku hanya melindungi keturunanku, Severus sayang, tidak ada anak Weasley yang menjijikan yang akan menyentuh kelurga Black dan Malfoy lagi."

TBC

A/N: Aish, maaf, gara2 publish dari HP jadi ceritanya aku bagi menjadi 2 chapter xD


	2. Chapter 2

James berjalan menuju tempat yang dikatakan dan ia menemukan rusa dan lubang kecil itu, ia langsung memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang itu dan menariknya keluar. Benar, lantai batu itu bohong dan ia bisa melihat tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia menuruni tangga itu hanya dengan cahaya kecil dari tongkatnya.  
Ia menduga menemukan ruang ramuan tua, yang digunakan Scorpius untuk meracik ramuan cinta yang diberikan pada adiknya, atau perpustakaan dimana ia akan menemukan buku mantra gelap yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melepaskan adiknya dari mantra cinta tersebut.

Ia tidak menduga akan menemukan ruangan kecil dengan rak-rak berisi tabung-tabung dan Pensive.

"Rekor Kutukan dan Kejahatan Hogwarts," bacanya dengan lantang saat ia mendekati Pensive. Matanya menyapu tabung-tabung kecil, masing-masing berisi memory, tebaknya. "Kutukan Lord Voldermort pada DADA," bacanya lagi. "Marauder Gryffindor, Pilgrim Slytherin, Penjelajah Ravenclaw, hmmm tampaknya dikelompokan sesuai asrama. Ayah akan suka tempat ini."

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada tabung yang tampak tua, dan rapuh yang tersembunyi di sudut.

"Kutukan Malfoi/Pottersen/Wheaslee, bingo!" James tersenyum saat ia dengan hati-hati mengambil tabung itu. Satu tabung gelas yang menyimpan jawaban untuk semua pertanyaannya. Matanya bersinar dengan bahagia.

Berhati-hati untuk tidak menumpahkan setetespun, ia memasukan ingatan itu kedalam Pensive tua, menelan ludah saat ingatan itu berkilau untuk sejenak.

"Ok, ayo lihat," katanya dan tanpa menunggu, ia memasukan kepalanya ke dalam Pensive itu.

Adegan yang ditemuinya tidak tampak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Ia berada di danau, dan kastil yang ada hanya setengah dari ukuran normalnya, seorang gadis pirang yang cantik sedang berbicara pada seorang pria tampan yang tampaknya lebih tua dari gadis itu, jubah-jubah mereka terlihat sangat kuno sehingga James sangat sulit menentukan waktu pada saat itu.

"Teruslah bekerja dengan baik, Mademoiselle Malfoi, esai ramuanmu sangat luar biasa, sang Raja sudah menanyakan tentang hasil dari investigasimu," kata pria itu. Si gadis tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih, professor Slytherin, aku akan berkerja keras." Pria itu meletakan tangannya diatas kepala gadis itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau akan berusaha, mademoiselle, aku tahu." Pria itu berpamitan dengannya dan meninggalkan dia sendiri. James sangat terkejut. Memori ini berasal dari waktu para pembangun Hogwarts sendiri! Pantas saja kastil yang ada sangat kecil, itu hampir seperti ribuan tahun yang lalu.

"Dominique," terdengar suara baru memanggil. Gadis itu tersenyum dan menoleh untuk menyambut orang tersebut. James menelan ludah saat murid berambut gelap menghampirinya. Ini pasti nenek moyangnya.

"Biorach!" sambut gadis itu dengan senang, Dominique Malfoi, saat dia menghampiri lelaki itu. "Apa kau dengar itu? Yang Mulia Raja tertarik dengan penelitianku, jika semuanya berjalan lancar mungkin aku bisa menyebrangi terusan dan tinggal disini! Luar biasa bukan?" tanyanya saat dia meraih tangan lelaki itu. James sangat benci untuk mengakui bahwa gadis itu sangat ceria, tidak seperti para Malfoy sekarang, dan jubahnya sangat lama dan terlihat kusam, tidak seperti jubah bagus yang digunakan temannya.

Tampaknya para Malfoi pada saat itu tidak memiliki kekayaan yang sama dengan Potter.

"Baguslah," kata Biorach, mata birunya melembut saat dia menatap gadis itu, jempolnya mengusap tangan putih itu.

"Tunggu saja sampai Meican mendengar tentang ini!" katanya bahagia, pipinya tiba-tiba memerah. Ekspresi wajah Biorach berubah gelap.

"Apa kau benar-benar mempertimbangkan putra tukang kayu itu?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan tenang. "Dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk menghidupi keluarganya, begitu juga untuk menghidupimu."

Dominique mendesah.

"Biorach, kita sudah berbicara tentang ini sebelumnya, aku mencintaimu seperti saudaraku, kau adalah sahabatku, hanya itu," katanya sedih. "Kau bilang kau mengerti."

"Kupikir kau akan mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dari itu," lelaki itu meringis, seolah-olah memikirkan si misterius Meican membuatnya sakit. "… orang miskin itu, dia tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia sepertiku, Dominique, dia tidak bisa memberimu hidup yang pantas kau dapatkan."

Gadis itu menyilangkan lengan didepan dadanya, tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"Biorach Wheaslee, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku mencintai Meican, aku memilihnya. Tolong berbahagialah untukku dan tinggalkan aku sendiri," katanya, rambunya berkilau dibawah sinar matahari. Mata James melebar.

Lelaki itu adalah seorang Weasley!?

Kalau begitu si Meican yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah…

… seorang Potter…

Tiba-tiba James diserang oleh pikiran bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai jawaban yang ia temukan dalam pensive ini, tapi rasa penasaran akan adegan didepannya ini membuatnya tidak dapat menolak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia untukmu jika kau bukan milikku? Dominique!" teriak Biorach dengan marah, memunggungi temannya. Dominique mendesah.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri sekarang, Biorach," katanya sedih. "Meican akan tiba hari ini dan aku harus pergi untuk menyambutnya." Gadis itu berbalik untuk menuju kastil ketika Wheaslee mengeluarkan suara tersedak, salah mengira itu adalah tangisan,

Dominique berhenti, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa kasihan.

James, bagaimanapun, tahu betul. Dan kebenaran terpancar dari wajah cantik gadis itu saat dia menyadari bahwa temannya itu sedang tertawa.

"Kau pikir Meican tersayangmu akan tiba hari ini, Dominique? Kau benar-benar berpikir dia akan datang?" lelaki itu tertawa, masih tidak memandang gadis pirang itu. Dominique memucat. Mata birunya tampak ragu.

"Apa… apa yang kau maksudkan?" tanyanya, ketika pertanyaannya dijawab dengan tawaan tangannya mulai bergetar. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Biorach! Apa yang terjadi pada Meican!?"

"Nah, cintaku, kau menginginkan hati babi untuk digunakan pada ramuan berhargamu, bukan? Aku telah menemukan babi terbesar yang bisa kutemukan," lelaki itu akhirnya menjawab, menolehkan wajahnya menghadap gadis itu dengan senyuman jahat diwajahnya. "Dan tentu babi yang besar, sayang. Aku kesusahan untuk membunuhnya."  
Dominique menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menarik napas.

"Kau tidak…" bisiknya.

"Oh, tapi aku melakukannya, cantik. Hal itu sangat indah untuk melihatmu menerima kekasihmu dalam potongan dan memotong dan meracik isi perutnya saat kau bekerja dengan ramuanmu… aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan sang Raja katakana jika dia tahu ada bagian manusia di dalam ramuan itu…"

Tapi Dominique sudah tidak mendengar lagi, kakinya terasa lemah sehingga dia jatuh ke tanah, matanya yang terkejut terbuka lebar dan air mata kristal menetes di pipinya yang pucat.

"…mengapa, Biorach, mengapa…" dia menangis, tangannya masih menutup mulutnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan berlutut disampinganya, sebuah tangan dengan lembut memainkan rambut pirangnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Dominiqueku yang cantik, dan aku tidak bisa memaafkan si brengsek itu yang mencoba mengotorimu dengan kehadirannya yang menjijikan. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik, cintaku, kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik."

Tiba-tiba mata Dominique dipenuhi dengan amarah dan dia menampar tangan Biorach menjauh darinya. Masih ada air mata yang menetes di pipinya tapi kebencian diwajahnya membuatnya terlihat berbahaya bukan rapuh.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, Wheaslee, lebih lagi mencintaimu. Aku benci kau, aku sangat membencimu!" teriaknya. Biorach hanya menyengir, kegilaan jelas dimatanya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kau mencintaiku, kau hanya butuh waktu untuk tenang dan melihat alasannya," katanya pelan. Dominique mengeram dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya, matanya membara.

"Tidak ada alasan, kau monster, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu!" dia menaikan tongkatnya. "Aku mengutuk keluargamu mulai dari sekarang, semua monster yang kau lahirkan akan tinggal dalam rasa malu dan sengsara, setiap Malfoi yang keluar dari rahimku akan dengan pasti membuat keluargamu tidak akan pernah berjaya lagi begitu juga dengan anak-anak mereka, dan anak-anak dari anak-anak mereka, kalian Wheaslee tidak akan pernah lagi memiliki kebahagiaan, kami akan merebut hal itu dari kalian seperti yang telah kau lakukan padaku."

Mata Biorach menerawang dan diapun mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, cintaku, tapi kekeras kepalaanmu memaksaku." Dia menaikkan tongkatnya tapi bukannya diarahkan kelangit untuk membuat sumpah darah seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu, dia menurunkan tongkatnya ke kotak kecil yang digenggamnya. "Aku mengutuk darah ini," katanya. "Dengan obsesi gila yang menjauhkanmu dariku, Dominiqueku. Saat para Malfoimu akan mengejar dan menghancurkan Wheasleeku makan para Pottersen akan merasakan kemarahanku."

Mata Dominique dan James melebar saat kotak kecil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan potongan daging manusia yang fantastis, sebuah hati.

Lebih tepatnya hati Meican Pottersen.

"Para Malfoi cantikmu akan dikejar oleh para Pottersen, kegilaan akan menutupi akal mereka dan hanya obsesi yang tertinggal dihati mereka, kau tidak akan pernah lagi menemukan kebahagiaan dengan Pottersen, karena mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu tenang. Kutukan ini akan mengalir dalam darah Pottersen sampai salah satu dari Malfoimu dengan segenap hati mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai salah satu dari Wheasleeku, Dominiqueku. Dan aku akan menertawaimu nanti saat hal itu terjadi."

"Tidak akan pernah," geram gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu siapkan dirimu untuk diburu dan disiksa oleh keluarga Pottersen, cintaku."  
James harus memaksa makan siangnya agar tidak keluar, melihat adegan seperti ini. Pantas saja Weasley dan Malfoy tidak akur, jika apa yang pria gila itu katakan benar maka itu wajar bahwa Mr. Malfoy telah melakukan apapun untuk membuat Weasley tetap ditanah. Hal itu juga menjelaskan tatapan aneh di mata ayahnya saat ia menanyakan terus-menerus mengenai Malfoy.

James tertarik keluar dari Pensive saat para Auror tiba dan menyeret Dominique pergi, menyatakan bahwa mereka menemukan darah manusia dalam ramuannya.  
James merasa kasihan dengan gadis malang itu.

Malamnya, James tidak tidur. Khawatir dengan pengetahuan yang ia ketahui ini, untuk menyelamatkan adiknya sebelum dia menjadi gila, ia harus membuat Scorpius jatuh cinta pada seorang Weasley.

Ia benar-benar sial.

Menghampiri Scorpius adalah sebuah isu, yang mana Slytherin selalu melindungi kelompoknya. Menghampiri si pirang tanpa Albus disekitarnya sangatlah tidak mungkin.  
Beberapa hari setelah kejadian Pensive, Marianne Thomson, murid cantik Hufflepuff tahun keenam, mengajak Scorpius ke pesta dansa.

Ide buruk, Albus menyihirnya dengan bisul-bisul yang tampak sakit yang mengirimnya langsung ke rumah sakit, menghadiahkan Albus hukuman sampai abad berikutnya dan bahkan kunjungan dari ayahnya.

James tahu itu adalah kutukan, ia tahu itu bukan salah Albus. Tapi ia masih lima belas tahun dan ia marah dan khawatir pada adik kecilnya. Jadi ia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir rasional saat ia menghampiri si pirang di Menara Astronomi dan mulai membentaknya bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya dengan daya tarik Malfoy dan mata indahnya, dan bagaimana dia harus menjauh dari Alby karena Alby adalah anak yang sangat baik sebelum kutukan bodoh itu mengambil alih pikirannya dan tentu dia akan baik-baik saja jika Malfoy menjauh dari mereka.

James tidak pernah menyadari bahwa ia telah mendorong-dorong Scorpius sampai ia mendorongnya keluar Menara Astronomi, mata hijaunya melebar. Suara Scorpius yang kaget memantul di telinganya dan mata birunya tetap terlihat di kelopak matanya dan anak laki-laki yang lebih muda itu jatuh menghantam tanah dengan suara yang mengerikan.

Terima kasih Merlin, ayahnya sedang berada di sekitar situ, berbicara dengan Profesor Longbottom, untuk bisa mendengar jeritannya yang memilukan tersebut.

Terima kasih Merlin, Albus sedang menjalani hukumannya, atau James yakin adiknya sudah membunuhnya. Walaupun begitu ayahnya dan Profesor Hagrid harus menghentikan Albus ketika dia mendengar apa yang telah James lakukan.

James telah lolos dengan hidungnya yang patah, tulang rusuk yang retak dan lengan yang terkilir, tapi ia masih tetap hidup.

"AKU BENCI KAU, AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU, JAMES!" teriak Albus saat ayahnya membawanya pergi.

James duduk di klinik, mendengar jeritan ayahnya dan tangisan ibunya. Mata Kepala Sekolah McGonagall yang menuduh dan kekecewaan Profesor Longbottom.

Lalu Mr. Malfoy tiba.

Dan James menyadari, meskipun dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, ia masih belum bebas dari kutukan Weasley seperti yang sudah ia pikirkan.

Draconis Malfoy adalah pria yang impresif, lebih kecil dari ayah James, tapi menakutkan. Posturnya yang memerintah dan mata peraknya yang dingin menyengat James saat ia menatap pria itu yang sedang berteriak dan mengeram pada Kepala Sekolah McGonagall tentang alasan mengapa James harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Tapi James hanya bisa memikirkan betapa menawannya dia, sangat menawan.

Betapa beruntungnya Mrs. Malfoy, yang menangis dan memegang tangan putranya yang tidak sadar, sementara suaminya berdiri di samping Scorpius, memegang tangan yang satunya lagi, matanya terkatup rapat menahan stres.

Mrs. Malfoy tidak cukup pantas untuk Mr. Malfoy, tidak akan pernah, Mr. Malfoy pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari itu.

James bahkan tidak bereaksi saat Profesor Longbottom mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Setelah mempertimbangkan banyak hal, mereka setuju bahwa peristiwa ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan, James tidak peduli. Pikirannya masih berpusat pada Mr. Malfoy yang menawan, berlutut di samping putranya seperti yang telah dia lakukan beberapa minggu ini.

Perlu tiga minggu bagi Scorpius untuk kembali berjalan. James belum pernah merasa begitu bahagia.

"Kata Scorpius, aku harus memaafkanmu," kata Albus saat itu, matanya masih tetap terlihat kesal. "Katanya kau hanya mengkhawatirkanku ketika dia jatuh, dia merasa kau sudah membayar banyak." James merasa hatinya melonjak, adiknya akan memaafkannya.

"Mengapa?" Tanya James ragu-ragu. Ia tidak berani berharap.

"Kata Scorpius, dia tidak ingin keluarga kita hancur, mengingat orangtuanya sudah bercerai, hal itu cukup masuk akal," jika Albus menyadari mata kakaknya yang penuh dengan harapan dan bahagia mendengar penyataan itu, ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tetap diam untuk beberapa menit.

Pipi James merona.

Mr. Malfoy sekarang melajang lagi.

Albus mendesah dan mengusap rambut dengan tangannya. Ini waktunya bagi jiwa Slytherinnya untuk balas dendam.

"Ayah sekarang berkencan dengan Mr. Malfoy," kata Albus pelan, matanya tertuju pada wajah kakaknya. "Juga, aku sudah melamar Scorpius untuk menikah denganku segera setelah kami lulus, dia menjawab ya. Kami akan pindah ke Prancis ke kediaman kakek dan neneknya, kata Mr. Malfoy kakeknya mungkin tahu mantra yang bisa membuat Scorpius mengandung anak-anakku. Adik Scorpius, Orion, akan meneruskan nama Malfoy."

Kemenangan ia rasakan saat wajah kakaknya penuh dengan patah hati menhapuskan dendamnya pada James, tapi kepedihan ia rasakan saat air mata menetes di wajah James, yang mengingatkannya bahwa James masih merupakan saudaranya.

Albus akhirnya berdamai dengan James.

James, sangat terluka untuk peduli.

Dalam sekejap adiknya Albus telah menghancurkan semua harapan di hatinya yang kecil. Bukan hanya ayahnya, si Harry Potter, merebut Mr. Malfoy bahkan sebelum James bisa berpikir untuk menghampirinya, tapi Albus juga merebut Scorpius, memastikan, dengan setiap langkahnya, bahwa si pirang itu dicap sebagai miliknya setiap saat. Betapa kejam, Albus itu…

… Begitu kejam.

Lalu, tiba-tiba, otaknya mencerna kembali kata-kata Albus tadi.

"…adiknya, Orion,…"

Tentu saja, mengapa ia sangat bodoh!

Scorpius punya seorang adik, berumur satu tahun, si pirang lagi, si cantik bermata abu-abu yang suatu saat akan menyinari dunia dengan senyumnya.

James menyengir.

Ya, ia memang berada dibawah kutukan Potter. Beberapa Potter, yang ia tahu, mengekspresikan obsesi mereka pada Malfoy dengan kebencian, beberapa Auror sengit yang menburu penyihir-penyihir gelap. Yang lain, seperti ayahnya, Albus dan dirinya, mengekspresikannya dengan nafsu.

Dan Orion Potter kedengarannya seperti nama yang indah…

Dari bingkainya, Severus Snape menggelengkan kepalanya. Phinneas Nigellus pikir dia sudah menyelamatkan para Malfoy, begitu juga dengan keturunan terakhir Black, dari para Potter dengan memberitahu bocah itu tentang kutukan Wheaslee. Tapi bocah itu benar-benar bodoh, sangat buta, memang dia putra dari ayahnya, untuk menyadari bahwa kutukan itu telah hancur, saat Scorpius Malfoy jatuh cinta pada Albus Potter, yang berdarah Weasley.

Severus hanya berharap James Potter ini tidak akan membawa kutukan lain ke dalam keluarga Malfoy yang malang. Anak baptisnya sudah terlalu banyak menerima perhatian dari Potter.

THE END


End file.
